A Dark Summer
by Cujos13th
Summary: Rewrite "For with the falling of rain comes the spilling of blood. Death has followed those clouds, and he isn’t leaving until the last life has been taken." Prologue Coming Soon


Chapter One

The black clouds began to pour down rain as Jamie ran away from the Goddess Spring. It was bright and sunny without a cloud in the sky before she had entered the spring. None of it made sense yet it matched the goddess's warning perfectly. Jamie stopped and tried to think things over, everything was happening to fast for her liking.

"No she has to be lying." She started to walk in circles, ignoring the fact that she was getting soaked. Jamie knew the Goddess wouldn't lie and she knew she would have to obey her orders. "I have to warn the town." With that said she started back down the road to town. Realizing shed need to hurry she started to run, moments later she stopped.

"What the hell…" In front of her lay the cliff that separated the spring from the town. The only way to get to the other side would be to cross the bridge, which appeared to have vanished.

Jamie cautiously walked towards the edge. She didn't like this one bit, especially considering the circumstances. In front of her she spotted something on the ground, picking it up she discovered it was a hunting knife. Putting two and two together Jamie came to the realization that someone had cut the bridge.

A branch snapped behind her and before she could turn around a great force shoved her off the cliff and into the raging river below. Her screams were masked by the thunder.

xXx

"What an idiot." Nami said to herself as she packed her things into her backpack. Everything had been perfect, she was reading her book and soaking up the sun, and then she dozed off. Next thing she knew the rain was pouring down and her bathing suit really wasn't keeping her warm. The ironic thing was that she was the local weather lady; she should have known it was going to rain.

For a moment she stopped and looked out into the raging sea. Chills ran up her spin and they weren't from the cold rain. Something wasn't right weather; it just didn't change that rapidly around those parts. Black clouds had completely taken over the sky. Grabbing her bag she hurried back to the inn. Things are about to get messy, she thought. Oh how she was right.

xXx

Eve paced back and forth along the bar, every second or so she'd look up at the door and sigh. She was waiting fro her grandfather Terry to come. He didn't have a home, he lived in the woods with the animals. It worried her, this rain had come unexpectedly and he wouldn't have had time to prepare for the storm. She hoped he would come and stay with her until the storm passed, but with every minute that went by her hope dwindled. A flash of lightning mad her jump, she's had enough. Grabbing her coat Eve made her way to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Duke asked as he emerged from the back room. This halted Eve, she wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth or lie.

"I'm going to get grandpa and bring him home." Duke's eyes narrowed, he wasn't at best terms with his father.

"You down right now," The tone of his voice was harsh, "he doesn't need to be coming over here and mooching off of us. It's his damn fault if he gets sick." Eve felt her temper rise and her vision go as red as her eyes.

"You heartless fool!" She screamed, "How dare you treat your own father like that! Forcing him to live in the woods while you sit here in your nice house!"

"Don't you dare tell…"Duke began to say but Eve cut him off. Dan came out of the back room to see what was going on.

"No wonder your wife left you!" Eve immediately went silent; the look on her uncle's face said it all. She had gone too far. "Uncle Duke, I didn't." It was useless, he had walked into the other room. Everyone knew not to mention Dukes ex-wife, he was still heartbroken from the divorce.

Eve knew she should go talk to him and she was about to but there was a knock on the door. The troubles left her mind with the prospects of it being her grandfather. A smile was on her face when she opened the door but it quickly faded away.

"Hello Eve, its been awhile." The person in the doorway said.

Stepping aside, Eve watched Manna enter the bar, she had no clue what to say. It was a completely unexpected visit; she hadn't seen her aunt, no ex aunt, Manna the split split.

"Well, aren't you going to close the door?" Manna said with a smile, outside the rain started to weaken. Eve couldn't stop starring at her, there was just something about her. "It's nice to see you again, my how you've grown." Manna complimented as she closed the door herself. "We don't want to let anything bad in." She let out a soft chuckle. Eve remained quiet, there was something wrong about her. "I guess talking isn't your thing, listen I need to speak to you uncle." Her eyes turned serious.

A finger pointing to the back room was the only reply Eve gave her. Manna smiled and walked away, before disappearing into the back room she turned her head slightly. "Goodbye Eve." She said, Eve turned away from her. The atmosphere in the room returned to normal once she was out of sight.

Another knock on the door made Eve jump, tonight was not her night. The rain had finally stopped but there was no one in sight.

"Hello?" Eve called out into the stormy night. There was silence, she was about to go back inside when she thought she heard her name be called.

"Eve!" A voice cried out and from the corner of her eye she saw a shadow. The shotgun in the person's hands was unmistakable, it was Terry. He looked in her direction and with a smile took off into the woods.

"Wait!" Eve yelled, but he didn't seem to hear her. She looked from the wood to the bar, trying to think of what she should do. Making up her mind she took off after her grandfather.

As she made her way deeper into the wood the rain started up again, luckily it was just a drizzle. The path ahead of her was pitch black but she though she could hear the sound of his footsteps. Her pace quickened when she realized he was starting to slow down. He must have finally realized she was following him. As she was closing in on him something grabbed her foot, she let out a scream as her body fell forward, landing face first into a puddle.

For a moment she laid there, not knowing if she had the strength to get up. There was a sharp pain in her ankle; she started to wipe the mud from her face. Just then someone grab her hand, her grandfather helped her up. The pain and fatigue went away and Eve was happy.

"Gramps, why were you…" Eve started to ask, she wanted to know why he had ran from her like that. But Terry ignored her and pointed to something behind her. Without putting pressure on her injured leg she turned around, a twisted root was sticking out above the ground. "So that's what tri…..." This time it wasn't her grandfather's finger that cut her off but the barrel of his shotgun.


End file.
